User blog:Rahkshimaster999/What? Why do I keep ending up here? Who the heck keeps putting me here? What happened to all the pudding?
"Well huzzah for you, then, living a life where you can give a reason for everything, must be difficult to have to deal with all of us all the time..." ''-Rahkshimaster999, 2016'' So I'm back after a frustrating amount of time. My apologies to Employee427, who asked me a question last post. For some reason the Wikia isn't allowing me to add comments on that particular post so it looked like I ignored you. My bad! Anyways, let's see what I spout off today and hope something that makes sense comes out. Before I begin, none of the non-Wikia links are sites that belong to me so don't ask questions aimed at me on said sites because nobody will know what you're talking about. I like card games. I'm about to go play a card game right now, in fact, so I don't have lots of time. You know what I don't like about card games, specifically trading card games commonly known as TCGs, specifically non-Magic the Gathering TCGs because I don't play MtG? Well, there are lots of things, like the retarted piece of frustrating immoral garbage that is Seismitoad EX , or the fact that Treatoad is stealing my HEROs . Maybe I just don't like frogs in general, now that I look at my list in my room. Never would have guessed that. Anyways, the problem I'm most likely screaming incoherently about as you read is probably either my lack of Top Ramen or how all TCGs have only one type of play and that type of play is always busily getting power creeped to get people to buy more cards. Take Pokemon, for example. They do Set Rotation, which means only the last so many sets are playable - if a card is too old, you can't use it. This is garbage because there are so many fun things you can do with old cards, and the fact that the new cards are all better than the old cards with some exceptions means you would still sell product because people would still need the new stuff to beat all the other guys with new stuff. They do have a separate format called Unlimited where all but I think three cards are legal, but this format sees no tournament representation because the Pokemon Company only wants to pay us players to buy more new stuff not keep playing our old stuff. How about Yu-Gi-Oh! then? They do Open Format w/ F&L List, meaning you can play literally any card that's ever been printed...with some exceptions. They have a Forbidden/Limited List, meaning that cards on this list are only playable in set quantities lower than the usual if playable at all. The reason this one is garbage is because Konami constantly uses the F&L List as a tool to get people to stop playing older decks by banning cards that are key staples in the power decks of oh about two or three years ago to make us buy the new cards so we can use the new decks. The power creeping still shows through, too - that Penguin Soldier you used to play when you were little ain't gonna cut it now that we have stuff like Subterror Nemesis Archer and Contact With Gusto and FOR GOODNESS SAKE DON'T GET ME STARTED ON MAJESPECTERS ahem. Anyways, both card games really should be representing both formats more, with Pokemon having an Open Format Tournament with an F&L List alongside their Set Rotation, and with Yu-Gi-Oh! having a Set Rotation Tournament along their usual fare. I can't even say thank goodness for FEØ because that's ONLY IN JAPAN RIGHT NOW ahem. Sorry. I'm kind of upset right now. At least Destiny Soldiers is out tomorrow and my GameHaven has them a couple days early, so my wallet is about to take a mega hit tonight. Ooh, and then there's Sun and Moon! Anyways, I gotta run because FEØ is my last hope and some gentlemen are meeting me tonight to engage in a nice war of heroes, so we'll see if RoyBoy can hold off his foes one more time. SANKYU Category:Blog posts